


Lost Drabbles

by sophinisba



Category: Lost
Genre: 1000-5000 Words, Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost drabbles and drabble sets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burdens to Carry

**Author's Note:**

> For Shirebound's prompt "Kate baby hair"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 women's thoughts during the season 3 finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Shirebound's prompt "Kate baby hair"

Rose is still following Jack's lead, even though she stopped trusting him a long time ago. Jack still talks like they're all on the same side in this. He also walks like they're all the same, able-bodied men who can climb this mountain as easily as they'd walk to a friend's shelter on the beach. It's not easy keeping up with him – the island may have healed her sickness but it didn't make her young again. Rose isn't the only one sweating and aching, and she isn't the only woman weighed down by worry for the ones they left behind.

* * *

"Bernard may be a good shot," Rose tells her, "but he's a dentist, not a killer. Our husbands haven't seen war like Sayid has. They'll have no idea what to do if things turn ugly."

Sun nods and keeps walking rather than try to answer. Her suspicion that Jin has killed before isn't exactly reassuring, nor is it something she wants to share. She's too tired and irritable herself to try to reassure Rose that everything will be all right. If Jack's plan doesn't work, Jin will die today, and Sun and the baby will die before it's even born.

* * *

Claire feels sorry for Sun, remembering how tired she was when she was carrying her baby inside her. Not that it's much easier now, carrying him in her arms, but at least she can ask for help.

Except that the man she'd like to ask for help isn't here. Fucking men, they always run away. Whether they're plain old deadbeats like her father and Thomas or silly boys trying to be heroes like Charlie – not to mention Bernard and Jin – they never stick around for the real work, the long haul.

* * *

Kate offers to carry the baby for a stretch. As always, as soon as he's in her arms he starts pulling her hair. She just laughs.

Never mind the situation she's been in for the last three months or the last three years, some part of her has always wanted a baby, and some part of her still melts whenever she looks at Aaron's tiny hands.

She's tired, scared, and angry at Jack and Sawyer both, and the cramps that started aren't helping. But she's never in her life been more relieved to have her period than she is today.

* * *

Danielle likes Kate the most of all the ones from the plane. She doesn't know her story, but she feels they're similar, that they were both _survivors_ before they ever got to the island.

By the end of the day they have more than survival – they have joy. Alex is with her again and rescue is on its way. Sun and Rose hug each other when they hear their husbands are safe.

But no one answers Claire when she asks for Charlie. She stands alone, hugging her baby tight. "No matter what happens," Danielle tells her, "never let him go."


	2. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Shirebound's prompt, "stars diamonds Rose". Takes place shortly after the crash but uses information from season 2.

Bernard was very dear, but he could be a sentimental fool too. He swallowed all the advertisers' slogans.

"Diamonds may be forever," she finally snapped at him, after two weeks of arguing, "but I'm not. Spending a lot of money on some piece of jewelry isn't going to make the cancer go away."

Looking at him after that was like looking at a child knowing you'd just broken his favorite toy, but she couldn't bring herself to apologize. She went back to her old arguments about real love not needing to be shiny and show-offish, and he stopped arguing back.

* * *

While they were waiting for her fifteen minutes with the faith healer, after Rose had stopped shouting but before she'd decided to forgive him, she said, "I should've let you go ahead and buy the damn diamonds. Maybe then we could be relaxing on the beach instead of..." She went quiet and took his hand – reminding herself she was mad at the illness, not him. It wasn't his fault the woman he loved was dying and he thought he could use money to solve the problem. It just got so tiring for her sometimes, trying to make him feel better.

* * *

"Crashing on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean isn't going to make the cancer go away," she tells herself, clasping Bernard's ring and staring up at the sky – steady bright southern stars, like on their honeymoon. "Things just don't work that way."

They feel sorry for her. Post-traumatic shock, the doctor said, but she knows it's not that – this joy, this certainty, this freedom from pain.

They're all wondering when she'll give up the delusion. How long can she wait for him to come back?

She turns the ring in her fingers. The circle returns without end.


	3. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at the end of season 1. From slightlytookish's prompt, "Vincent, waiting, ocean"

Sun stayed calm when he kissed her goodbye, and she thinks she might have waved and watched the raft sail out of sight with dry eyes and a smile on her face if it hadn't been for Vincent, swimming after them, unwilling to believe they were really leaving him behind.

She talks to him in Korean. "You cannot follow them, the ocean is too big. But you can sit here with me and wait." But Vincent doesn't like to sit still. He runs up and down the beach, boundless energy and endless hope. Sun is glad to walk with him.


	4. Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at the end of season 3. From slightlytookish's prompt, "Hurley, van, hero"

They were supposed to make a roadtrip. _One of these days,_ his dad used to say. And Hurley kept waiting for it, year after year, but by the time his dad came cruising back into his life Hurley was done believing in heroes. "I'm going to Australia," he said. "Alone."

When he charged the van onto the beach he wasn't thinking about getting back to the dad who left him or even the mom who loved him. Yeah, there was another plan to get off the island, but all he cared about right then was keeping his friends alive, together.


	5. A Body (The All We Are Remix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remix of Lost by mstatertot, for remixthedrabble round 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to slightlytookish for the beta. 5 paragraphs of 50 words each.

Stupid. It's her fault for letting it happen, her own goddamn fault for letting her guard down. If anyone ought to understand about revenge (understand that it's not rational, understand that the consequences don't matter, understand it won't make you feel better but that's not the fucking point) it's her.

Her wrists are chafed from the useless (she knows it's useless) straining against the rope. Her shoulders ache from having her arms tied behind her back. It's hot, she has to pee, she can't scratch the bites on her ankles, she's sunburned and any second now she'll be bleeding too.

"I'll scream," she says, suppressing a shudder as his knife moves over her cheek, "I'll scream so loud they'll hear me on the other side of the island. Think they'll let you back to their camp after that? Think anybody's gonna give a damn about you, once they find—"

The body in a parking lot, six bullet wounds to the chest, three fired at close range. Elevated blood alcohol content. Jason McCormack, six arrests for burglary and assault. A body, a woman's body, tied to a tree in the jungle, her throat cut. Ana Lucia Cortez, former police officer.

"I am quite aware of what I am doing." Sayid gets up, leaving her to scream her lungs out as he walks away, toward the beach, the sea. "I am going home," and all she can see is a body, a woman's body, bleeding in his arms in the rain.


End file.
